Love Builds a Garden
by MrsTrickster
Summary: The rivalry between the Monts and the Caps have been fierce and unstoppable for decades and their tradition stays strong as one member from each family is chosen to fight the other to the death. However, Cupid wants his fun as well.


_**Love Builds a Garden**_

Chapter 1  
>When Differences Collide<p>

_In the beginning, when the city of Hetatropolis was young, people from and wide would immigrate to the small city in search of serenity and for peace and they have found it through agriculture and merchandising. As the years passed on, Hetatropolis grew and it became the capital of the small country of Axpolia, since new buildings are being installed frequently, the city focused its produce onto pastry and gardening. Since the soil of the city was rich, the trees and flowers flourished. _

_The residents of the city lived on keeping their goal of maintaining serenity and peace for a few years more. However, word spread and caught the ear of quite wealthy and powerful people and they began to settle into the city. Most would go for the outskirts of the city and would live their own individual lives and not interfere with the affairs of the other. Although, two families, renown throughout the country with the biggest rivalry known to man. No one knew the cause of the rivalry but one thing is for certain the two families despise each other with a deep passion. _

_The Caps and the Monts have been at war with each other for several generations and neither seems to want to back down. Two families lived on opposite ends of the city still managing to bring other residents of the city into their quarrels. No one, but the Caps and the Monts, wanted to be involved with their war. As a result, the people who wished to not get involved and the people who are involved unintentionally kept silent towards each other which lead the city into silence. It wasn't as serene as anyone had hoped but they could not help it due to how powerful the two families are and how violent they can get._

_When they're not quarreling with business affairs or just hating on each other in general, they would have one on one battles that would happen every one or two generations. One is chosen from birth to fight the other in two decades time, or as long as the other is over the age of 18, to fight to the death. It was been a tradition since the feud as started and no one bothered to change it. Not even the government. And the winner would become the leader of that family._

_Silence ensured once again as each family picked their chosen fighters to represent their family. The Caps had finished choosing their representative two years before the Monts, but the Monts were confident due to the fact it was the child of their own victor the previous fight. The two children grew up knowing of each other but never their names or their identity. They both spent years training for the fight and to accept their fate as chosen representatives. If one were to meet both representatives they would confirm it would be an interesting fight considering the two are quite the polar opposites. _

_The representative of the Monts family was tall, strong and well built. His grey hair glistened silver in the sunlight and his eyes were violet and cold as winter itself and his constant smiling would match the chill of his eyes. The rep had a tendency to be overly violent and quite stubborn during fights and often hospitalizing his trainers. His friends and family call him Ivan Braginski, son of the former Monts victor, General Winter._

_The representative of the Caps family was short, quick and rather effeminate (much to his displeasure). His hair was as brown as the soil and his amber eyes shown with wisdom of a thousand years. He had grace and agility, he knew how to take ones strength and use it against them and their weak point as a key to bringing them down. He wasn't as vicious as Ivan but he was just as determined. His friends and family call him Yao Wang, son of the Dragon of the East, former now deceased member of the Caps family._

_It has been two decades and the families are preparing to choose a spot for the fight to begin. In less than a month the two representatives would fight and kill the other for status, power and potential leadership._

_But Cupid wants his fun too..._

_***~*Hetalia*~***_

"Since the scheduled date for the fight is drawing near," stated the petit Japanese male sitting on the couch across "we must discuss the concept of location with the Monts."

Yao nodded "So, why did you call me here, Kiku?"

Kiku returned the nod and sipped his tea "I just wanted to confirm everything with you and set you up to speed."

The corners of Yao's mouth quirked upwards "I am very well informed about our tradition and I'm not backing down until the other is defeated."

"And you know the result if _you_ are the one who is defeated?"

Yao stood up and bowed "I'd rather die in battle than surrender."

"Good," Kiku stood up and bowed "The Vargas siblings shouldn't be long with the reply from the Monts," he walked towards the door and stopped just shy from exiting.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" asked Yao, he felt that Kiku didn't want him to just 'set him up to speed'.

Kiku inhaled and walked out the door without as much as a glance behind. As soon as he walked out the door and disappeared from sight, Yao immediately sat back down on the couch and slouched, exhaling a deep sigh "_Aiyah!_"

"Is it safe to come in, Gege?"

Yao turned his head at the other door leading to the kitchen and gave the visitor a small smile "Yes, Li. It's safe."

The young boy of fifteen smiled and stepped into the room, quickly making his way towards his older brother "So, big fight is next week!"

"And the excitement is getting to you?"

Li nodded "Of course! I got your outfit finished and Jia Long is going to bring it right now!"

Yao chuckled, then his expression became melancholic "Li, has the thought of me losing the fight ever occurred to you?"

The short hair brunette looked at his brother with worry, standing behind Yao; he wrapped his arms around Yao's neck "You're not going to lose, Gege. I know you won't."

Yao would've returned the hug but due to their position he just patted Li's arm affectionately. And then Yao's nostrils began to twitch "Do you smell that, Li?"

Li loosened his grip from Yao's neck and sniffed the air "Yes, it smells like-..."

Yao and Li jumped at the sound of firecrackers being set off inside a metal container. The two looked around and found their youngest sibling, Jia Long, standing at the doorway, with his arms cross and hands in a 'Rock On' formation.

"Wish," he said in his monotone voice.

A chorus of Jia Long's name echoed throughout the hallways and then quick and heavy thumps along the floor boards echoed through the home. It didn't take long for the residents of the household figured three of the four Wang siblings were chasing the thirteen year old in and around the house and making their way outside into the gardens.

***~*~*Hetalia*~*~***

Ivan sighed as he stared at the flowers of the gardens in his room. He thought they were lovely but the gardens were missing something. "Sunflowers," he murmured to himself "They need sunflowers to make the garden brighter."

From the outside of his room, his older sister Katyusha, smiled. "I'll order in some flowers right away then, Vanya."

Ivan turned sharply; slightly startled his older sister heard what he had said "You will?"

Katyusha nodded "Da," she stood beside him and looked out the window "I think they would make the gardens much brighter."

Ivan smiled a little, he opened his mouth to tell Katyusha where he would like them but a loud booming voice called his name from the doorway "Ivan, dude! Big battle is next week!"

Ivan put on his best fake smile and turned around "Da, Alfred. It is next week," the dashing blonde hair blue eyed teen sauntered in the room "Oh yeah! The Vargas siblings just left with the info for the location!"

"The location," Ivan repeated "We haven't discussed the matters of the location. Have we?"

"Oh yeah, dude!" Alfred sat down on the lazy boy chair and reclined "Artie, Fran and me had talked about it and decided to make the fight at the lake just north from here."

Ivan walked towards the couch "Distant but not so much so," he sat down across from Alfred and chuckled "However, I do not like being left out, Alfred. Next time you go off making a decision concerning me you must bring me with you" At the sound of Ivan's chuckle, Katyusha had swiftly and quietly made her way out of the room. Alfred had remained seated unphased.

Alfred shrugged "I know. But you need to focus on winning that fight, dude! It'll be totally awesome and rad!"

Ivan merely nodded "And also," Alfred continued "You should get out of the house sometime today, bro. Ease up a little."

Ivan raised an eyebrow "Why would you want me to do that? You just said I should focus on the fight."

"I know. But take today off, get Toris or Natalia or someone to take you to the Lawrence Bakery that opened last month. I heard they had the perfect cakes and shiz."

With a pondering hum, Ivan agreed "I'll bring Toris," Ivan didn't want to bring his little sister along, she scares him.

Ivan picked up his cellphone and called Toris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

This is the promised Romeo and Juliet themed RoChu fan fiction I have stated on Tumblr!

I really hope you like it!

Feel free to point out any errors or anything for improvement reasons hehehe

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE~!**_


End file.
